Hair and Nails
by PureStone
Summary: Naruto version of Grease/nHairspray! Sakura is a downtown retro girl. Now, it's the last year of high school and she's determined to wind down and make sweet memories. What better way to do it than to join the school festival? But there's always trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. Booohoooo!**

**I came up with this idea and I HAD to go through with it. And even though I have other stories totally unfinished, I know that I've got time…I think. Yeah I do. So please enjoy, after all, I **_**so **_**don't have any humorous stories. I think we all could use them. **

**I really and telling my mind that OOC in this is STRICKLY as little as possible so if I happen to slip too much then everybody jump on me (which I think everyone will) There is an Akatsuki, but not in the killer sense. *sigh* Here goes nothing!**

…

She was leaning against the threshold of the door fumbling with her hair when her dog came up and rubbed against her leg. She peered down at him before looking away. She sucked her teeth when she accidentally touched the hot comb to her knuckle. She kicked the dog in the side to make him shoo.

"Get outta here." She said then brought her finger to her mouth suck on her knuckle. She heard her cell phone vibrating on the counter, but didn't make to answer it. She knew it was Ino calling to tell her that she was outside, however, Sakura knew that she was five minutes away. She rolled her eyes at that. Paralyzed by Rock Kills Kid played on her CD player. She completed combining her hair and danced to the music while putting on her clothes-black capris, silver sandals, and a white, green and silver top. Her jewelry was mostly silver and emerald. Her hair was neatly flat ironed and hot combed through, a nice bounce to it. She leaned in the mirror close to apply green eye liner and clear lip gloss. As the song ended her phone vibrated once more.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"What are you in there doing? I'm waiting." Ino said to her. Sakura hung up the phone, chained Meta the dog to her bedroom doorknob, grabbed her purse and bound down the stairs. The CD stopped by itself, for it was on the last song.

"You know what I said." Sakura's mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, I remember."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

…

"Gosh, Bee-eff, I could've been to the mall and back." Ino proclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes getting in the passenger seat. She turned around and smiled at Hinata and Tenten sitting in the backseats. They both said their greetings and smiled back. Ino started the engine and Uffie's Pop the Glock banged in the surround sound system. She drove off with a wave at the front window in the case of Sakura's mother watching.

…

School was starting on Monday, three days from now. They had got their schedules two days ago and now were shopping for the back-to-school party. It was always the best of summer, even during junior high.

"We _have _to look hot! This is it, girls!" Tenten exclaimed as they walked into to the entrance of the huge mall.

"You say that like it's prom."

"Yeah, some of us still have yet to go." Sakura said. Last year, Tenten went to the prom and had a night out. And that _night _out had been something to remember, but of course only a select few know what happened. Guess. Tenten laughed.

"There goes the boys." Ino squealed honing in on the youngest Uchiha. Sakura smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hey Sasuke. Hey Naruto… the rest of you guys."

"Hey Sakura." The two boys said.

"You know my name." Kankuro said annoyed that she constantly did that: separate her childhood boyfriends from the rest of them. She made to hug him, but he backed away.

"I'm not that mad." He said.

"Well then." She smirked. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten made their way over after waiting long enough to get agitated.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She blushed and said hello, protested, but didn't make him remove his arm.

Itachi turned to his friends, nodded and started to walk away. He licked his lips and gave Sakura and the girls a once over. It was silent for a moment and then they were doing what they started to do. Sasuke looked back at his brother's wake, and then signaled for them to finish it up.

"See y'all at the party tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. You ask every year." Ino said. They said their goodbyes-for-now and headed off.

"Hottest stores await!"

…

"She's too young for me."

"She doesn't want you even so."

"They all adore my face."

"And your face only, Deidara." Sasori exclaimed. Itachi smirked at that.

"What about you, Itachi? I notice you lookin' at the pink a lot." Deidara came into Itachi's pondering.

"As you said, _she's too young for me._"

"But that doesn't answer the question-"

"Well don't expect anything more."

Tobi laughed at that. They all turned to him.

"When did you get here, Tobi, huh?"

"Sometime ago. We here for the same reasons?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well let's get to it." He said.

"Nobody answers me." Deidara muttered.

"Because we're all too busy adoring your face." Sasori said. They laughed at that. Deidara pouted.

"I guess I am kinda cute. But I don't swing that way, sorry guys."

…

They all giggled.

"I guess I sort of, kind of like him."

"Sort of, kind of… Yeah."

"I'm just ready to dance." Sakura changed the subject.

"With Itachi?" Tenten asked switching it right back.

"No."

"YES!" They all teased. She sighed knowing that there was no use in denying it. I guess it was time to break up with her old boyfriend because tonight, something was bound to happen.

…

_**Where's Kisame? **_**Everybody's probably wondering, well I didn't want any blue skin and I didn't want him to NOT be blue skinned… so I just didn't let him appear, meaning: voice only… I know, I suck. I'll make it work, though. **

**Ja! **

_PureStone_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie two! Wooo!**

…

Almost the whole senior class was at the party; it consisted of college and junior students. Only a handful of sophomores got in and they were the ones that were supposed to be juniors and seniors. A song by Finger Eleven played and people were already dancing.

"What makes you think that I want to be here?" Shikamaru question clearly frustrated, "I'm forever dragged to these _shin-digs_."

"Wow. That word is ancient." Kiba observed. Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Troublesome." Was all he said.

"Hey guys." Naruto called coming forth with Sasuke trailing a few steps behind.

Besides Itachi and Deidara, Sasuke was the sexiest guy the party, in a dark, I'll-sex-you-hard-when-I'm-mad kind of way. And that's why majority of the females were all up on him trying to get him hot. It was working, but not in the sense that it should have.

..later

Dreaming With A Broken Heart began to play and Sakura suddenly noticed Itachi leaning against the wall by three girls he was noticeably turned off by. He caught her and silent sent a message. She smiled to herself and walked over. She took his hand and led him away; the female that previously surrounded him were appalled at how easy she took him.

"And to think she's only in high school." One of them said.

"I know, right." Responded another.

…

Itachi let her dance against him. He had his hands on her hips as she moved slowly to the music.

"Your welcome." She said turning around to dance face to face.

"Hn."

"So, a little birdie told me you had it in for me." She told him in a whisper. He looked down at her as if to answer.

"Shut up." And he turned her around and brought her right arm above her head. She did as she was told and continued to slow grind that way.

…

"She's too young my ass." Deidara said to Kisame who stood next to him, unseen in the darkness of the room.

"Never too young for a dance, I see. And with an ass like, even as young as she is, I'd hit any day." He responded. Deidara laughed. There was a college girl on Deidara kissing on his neck and grinding up against him seductively. She didn't mind their talking at all. There was one with Kisame also, except she was even less interested. Kisame eyed her then groped her where ever his hands went.

…

Suddenly the song switched and Paralyzed played loud and clear seemingly for Sakura personally. She grinned and prepared to dance out of this world for Itachi when an arm grabbed hers and pulled her away. Itachi merely raised an amused eyebrow when he seen that it was her boyfriend.

"I played this for you. Dance with me." He said. She tried not to be disgusted when he said that.

"How did I get such an asshole?" She muttered.

"What?"

"Let's dance." And she led him away. Upon looking back, Itachi was gone and Sakura cursed her luck.

…

The party continued and Sakura started to find that her drive was going down. She sat down, beginning to dislike the large crowd, the constant guys requesting that they dance and well, her boyfriend (the DJ) all possessive. A perfect example here.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Why you all by yourself?"

"Would you like me to find male company?" She asked knowing that was the one thing he was glad about.

"Ino. Hinata. With them, I was thinking." He replied not catching the joke. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me." She snapped. He grasped her arm, but she wiggled out and headed up the stairs to get outside. He didn't follow. Itachi happened to see what happened and went out a minute later.

…

"Why don't you break up with him." He suggested.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused slightly.

"You're miserable. Why put yourself through that?"

She thought to herself about the answer, but then came up with a question instead.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Who said it did? Che, don't kid yourself into thinking that I do."

"Sheesh, my bad…then why did you come out here?"

"To ask you to think."

"Huh?"

"Think about it: Does he touch you the way I do?" Pictures of their intimate dancing, this night and previous nights, flashed through Sakura's head.

"Does he satisfy you as much as I do?" She blushed at that.

"Does he look at you the way I do?" She blinked, thinking.

"Actually he does." She replied. He leaned in with demand that she look in his eyes.

"Tell me, Sakura, does he kiss you the way I do?" And he stole her answer with his lips. For a minute she was shocked, but then she melted into. Funny how Pretty Rave Girl was blaring on the speakers. He parted away slightly.

"I'll make you forget him. Let me." He whispered. She nodded, totally submitting to him.

"Sakura!" A gasp.

…

**Who's Sakura's boyfriend anyway?**

**Itachi's not OOC is he? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll. YAY!**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto.**

…

School starting didn't thrill Sakura as much as she wished it would, or previously thought it would. She prepared numbly to go to her first senior class. It sounded exciting, but she didn't feel anything at all. The night of the party still played fresh in her mind and it had ruined her school spirit as much as it ruined her reputation. Itachi, on the other hand, was known to be a seductive kind of man without even trying so it was Sakura that everybody turned to. They don't expect her to be such a way, but after hanging out with the younger Uchiha for most of her life, she bound to adapt something, right? And the fact that she had also grown up with the older Uchiha brother didn't ring in anybody's mind. They only calculated what they saw.

"Damnit." She cursed after rethinking everything all over again. She hated being subject to all the upcoming rumors, especially since it was her last year, and what better to be remembered by than _tulsa? _Now, maybe naming her that would be a bit over the line since they didn't do much more than kiss, but it was all the more worse that she enjoyed it and wished they could have gone farther. She shivered and continued, managing to erase the face of Itachi. For now.

…

"Look at this school!" Ino sang happily.

I'm tired of it already." Tenten murmured. Ino slapped her arm.

"Come on, don't say you're not excited to be a senior, finally."

"Oh I am, it's just…" She sighed with a pitiful gesture at the building, "this school."

"'Sup ladies?" A tall, lean, charcoal hair colored male said to them. He looked at Hinata the most as she stood there quiet looking at him back.

"What's up?" Tenten replied.

"I've seen you all-"

"Hey Hinata. Hey Ino, Tenten. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto burst through from behind and put an arm around Hinata's neck letting his hand drape. He nodded once at the guy standing there.

"I don't know, genius, call her." Ino told him.

"My name is Ino, and I think you heard him say the others, Hinata and Tenten."

He smiled at them all just when Sakura came up."I was just about to call you." Naruto proclaimed. Sakura's expression was clearly upset. Naruto could see that she was holding back tears, but he didn't know why. He asked her to walk with him, away from the others. She didn't want to at first, but she gave in when she started to feel that she couldn't hold them any longer.

"Hey what's the matter?"

She sniffed instead of answering the question. Naruto searched her face for a tell, but inwardly knew that being a reader was not his forte.

"Nothing. I'll be fine. Just home stuff." She said, which wasn't entirely a lie. He studied her for a moment more before deciding that he would let that be the reason. She looked away unable to bear his gaze.

"For crying out loud, Naruto. I'm fine. We have our first class together, ne?" Sakura changed the subject.

"Yepper."

"Well let's go!"

…

"I'm way too crowded. This isn't working for me." Kiba complained at the lunch table with an irritated sigh. He picked up his tray, moved and got comfortable.

"I can see it now, a whole damn year of this."

"All the years are like this." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, but we're seniors now, it shouldn't be like this."

"Pfft."

"Don't expect them to change the school for you. Imagine if they did that every year. Our budget can't afford that." Shikamaru told him. He wasn't the one complaining for once and it was a good reason to chew on someone else. Naruto laughed.

"What you say, you aren't mad about it this time?"

"Hell no, I just wasn't the one to state the fact this time." Shikamaru replied. They laughed at that.

"I guess we can work with that."

…

"We need a committee for the casting and a committee to help with funds." Said the drama teacher, Jiraiya. It had been several days now that school started and he decided that even working part of the summer, there still needed to be casting for the festival; the one acts, solos, short plays, and music. He needed a handful of people to hold the auditions, cast, and some to find sponsors. He had already given out advertisement slips to the students as a grade, this way everybody had to pay twenty dollars or more regardless of being or not being within the loop for those working on the play.

"This is going to be the biggest production that this school has seen, and we need funds for the costumes. We already have a team working tooth and nail for the triangle set in a newly acquired set design class. I appreciate those of you who have shown dedication throughout the summer and are still here even now." One of the student's raised their hand.

"Will there be any rehearsals after school?"

"Only four times, which is in the month of festival. Look, there are hundreds of people behind this. Now I need some performers on stage. That will be the icing on the cake." He licked his fingers for emphasis.

"Even though there were try-outs and roles were taken, this is still necessary for some who wasn't there this summer and just may have the balls to take your spots from you." The class laughed at that.

"Seriously speaking." He chuckled along with them.

"We've got flyers, there will be announcements, and this is going to be crazy! Put everything you've got into this, and there won't be anything for anybody to take. Got it?"

They all agreed. He started the second half of class, with them getting with their partners to go over the dances in the play.

…

Days later the class had really gotten into the role of being big bosses. Some people didn't get the roles they wanted and some didn't have any at all really, but _everybody _had something that needed to be done. And was getting it dealt with. A group of people were on stage practicing their parts for Jiraiya and the small committee of two he had chosen to critique progress.

"There isn't one thing that I wouldn't do. Believe that. And I know that it might sound crazy, but I really have to go see about my toes. I chipped a few and it's bugging me." The female lead played her part terrifically.

"Really? You want to know what's bugging me?" The male lead asked. She leaned down to inspect her toe further.

"I can't imagine a thing that would bug you." She looked up, "tell me."

"You. Your hair, your nails, your clothes. What about me? I've got the car, the looks, the money, the respect. What else do you want?" He questioned. The male lead was particularly fitting for this role seeing as how his ex-girlfriend was just the same as the female role's character.

"Is that so?" She moved closer and three females came up from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, that's so." He stepped closer and three males came up from behind the opposite side of the curtain.

"You said yeah that's so?" She stepped even closer.

"You bet I did." And so did he.

"_You think it's all about you. _

_When you aren't at all what you wear._

_You sing and prance about yourself._

_And you rant and rave about your nails and hair." _He broke into the song. He backups agreed in harmony and did a simple dance, little movement from their feet and arms.

"_Well don't think I can't be beautiful." "Uh-huh."_

"_Because I don't even really need to fail." "Yeah."_

"_Maybe I should be thinking that you're jealous." "Whoo."_

"'_Cause I've got sexy hair and nails." "Yeaaah." _And then they broke off into the dance routine, with the two lead against each other and the six background dancers merged into one group. Jiraiya cut them off in the middle of the short routine. He signaled that they could leave and he turned to his 'congressmen' as he called them.

"She needs to show a but more pizzazz." The other student judge nodded.

"I mean, she's our lead, our Kiyara, we need to see that she really worships her bodily possessions. I see it, but I don't feel it in my bones."

"Definitely. Definitely. To me, She's doing nice, but I do see your point. However, T needs to step up to the fact that she is a glamour bot and he's the glamour bot's boyfriend."

"

It's needs to be two hundred percent from them both, I think." Jiraiya stated his opinion.

"In so many words, I think that's what we both meant." Said the female.

…

Sakura walked down the hallway with a flyer in her hand.

"Hair and Nails, huh?" She laughed at the name and tossed it in the garbage.

"Like hell I'll be in a play with a name as cheesy as that. Ha!"

…

Sasuke walked through his side door that led him straight to his room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked upon seeing Itachi in the hall. Itachi didn't say anything, merely held up the object he'd came to get and left. Sasuke nodded his head and entered his room. After all, the hallway wasn't completely his, just oddly enough empty with only his walking it normally. Naruto came into the same door as Sasuke had walked through minutes ago wearing a grin.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth pointing to the key in Naruto's hand. He grinned and held it up to the light.

"Oh this? I stole the original from you and got it copied. Duh." He said. Sasuke resisted pounding Naruto, instead he settled for a hit in the face and his key back.

"All you had to do was say give it back. So violent." Naruto accused with a pout. Sasuke smirked and walked down the hall. Naruto started after him.

"What's in the 'frige today?"

Sasuke closed the door before Naruto could get out. And when he did open the door Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found. And it's not like Naruto went looking for him, he simply made his pit stop the refrigerator.

"Heaveeeen!"

…

**My chapters getting any longer? I hope so, I'm trying to please as much as possible to make up for nearly a whole year of m.I.a. ya know?**

**I hope this was enjoyed, I dipped into H. a bit to give the taste of what would be ahead in the future. ^___***

**That's all folks, **

_Purestone_


End file.
